sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Asli Nayana
Asli Nayana (10 BBY — ) is a Sarian fighter pilot in Caspia's Naval Aerospace Arm. She can appear to be introverted, straight-laced and stuffy. Deeply spiritual, she carries the symbol of her preferred element – Casohav, the Wind Being – to bring her luck and speed when she’s flying her fighter. She is compassionate and gentle but she’s highly ambitious. She determined to succeed at everything she does. Oddly enough for this time she’s really quite spiritual but hasn’t needed to question her beliefs yet. She’s honourable and despises criminals. She’ll do anything to protect CDU and its citizens from the encroachments of the outside galaxy and maintain its independence. Childhood & Family This Sarian girl was born in Hammerton, Mergansar during the height of Imperial governorship. The Nayana family could never be mistaken as close-knit, what with two parents heavily involved in demanding positions in Caspian culture. Her mother, Buhaira Nayana, was a Provincial Advocate — a token, underappreciated role while the Empire maintained a presence in the region. Soon after the Empire's withdrawal of direct control in 0 BBY, Buhaira was nominated and appointed to represent Hammerton and the Casohvili in the Assembly over on Caspar. This forced the entire family to relocate to the system's capital city of Plaxton. Asli’s father, Colonel Hevel Nayana, is rather unknown to her. He’s a distant, strict man who has never known how to relate to his demanding and enthusiastic children. He is a career military officer, envested as a protector of Caspia. As one of the few Sarians in such a high-placed position, he was kept under rather intense scrutiny during the Imperial years. With the formation of the Rebel Alliance in 2 BBY, Hevel and several other Caspian officers began to have misgivings about the Empire, and felt compelled to join in. Just before the First Zealot Wars he departed for Alliance holdings — it is purported that his and a few other officers' departures tipped the scales slightly in favor of the Purists, who enjoyed more success against poorly-led Caspian forces in the first few days of the campaign. Little discussion has been made of Hevel Nayana's heritage, though, and which side he would have taken; all indications are that he would have remained loyal to the Caspian order. He did return to Caspia, though, at the close of the Galactic Civil War, and carried his service into Admiral Dergan Roj's new institution, seeing action in the Second Zealot Wars and later campaigns. Asli’s older brother, Imerto, is a suave, smooth and shamelessly ambitious career politician. It’s just as well that he has a charming smile and self-effacing manner. Asli’s relationship with her younger sister, Kishka hasn’t always been easy. The two women are only two years apart in age and able to borrow or steal each other’s clothes, jewelery and whatnot. They have always remained incredibly close even if their paths have taken them in opposite directions. Kishka is married to Jash Morr, an investment banker in Dunwelton and has just given birth to Kinel, a beautiful baby girl. Kishka collects antique jewelery and objets d'art. She gave her older sister a particularly exquisite torc and matching bracelets when she finished basic training. Their parents were often absent during the Nayana sibling’s childhood – Hevel was often on tours or simply incommunicado when he was with the Rebellion and Buhaira was often too involved in her political work. The children were raised by a succession of nannies and as a result aren’t that close to their parents while having strong bonds between themselves. Despite this Asli's childhood was calm and relatively happy. Asli has always loved gymnastics and used to enter competitions when she was younger. She even won a few prizes. But since entering basic training and then the Navy she has not had much chance to practice but occasionally finds the time. Military Career Asli always had the En-Double-Ay as her goal in life and opted to enter the naval academy after college. She didn’t graduate top of her class. What she lacks in innate skill and natural flair she makes up for in determination, ambition and sheer hard work. When she’s not on duty she’s more than likely to be found reading books on naval history or tactics or practising her skills in sims. She’s only just embarked on her military career and has recently been promoted to the rank of Commander and been named as Hydra Squadron CO. Somewhere along the way she’s picked up the callsign, “Indigo,” and a GNK power droid designated FRB-3 and affectionately known as "Freebie" by the Sarian. She has made some friends along the way – Jamon Grendine, Adam Shadow, and the smuggler Daana Roon to name a few. Six Degrees of MUSHiness * Jamon Grendine * Adam Shadow Behind the Scenes (OOC) Asli's player started MU*ing around 2000 and SW1 was actually her first game. She played a short-lived character named Mala and worked briefly for Nappa then created another short-lived character whose name is lost to the mists of time. She returned in December 2005 after a taking break from MU*s in general due to real life constraints and created Asli. Nayana, Asli Nayana, Asli Nayana, Asli